Marker-Killer and High-school Teacher
by NemesisT-02
Summary: -Being Rewritten-Isaac's life has been inverted on him. A new place to call home, but indifference floods his mind as he is without Ellie. A sudden job offer gives him the chance to teach unique students his old occupation, but his thoughts are captured by a fellow faculty member.
1. Proloque: Life

New story everyone, and this one is will have references to other series not necessarily affiliated with the story. Also, I am sincerely sorry to those that enjoyed the beginning chapters to "Blood and Youki", but a thought occurred to me. I was doing the same as others, even with the changes I was planning on making. Everything would have been settled too early, and we readers and writers just hate a story the ends to fast. This hasn't been done before, so I am treading untainted ground. To all who read this, or plan to: Thanks for even looking for something like this. Now my brethren, onto the illiterate piece of mumbo-jumbo I have written.

As usual:

Nothing is owned by me, all intellectual properties belong to their proper owners.

**Prologue: Infamy of Memory**

"ISAAC!" The cold air that enveloped him began nipping his ears, and he started to shiver from the sudden cold. His vision came to, but all he saw happened to be the white of a familiar blizzard.

(I'm alive?) He stood slowly, but fell over as nausea over took his senses. The faint smell of blood pooled in his nose, and a voice reached out to him again.

"ISAAC!" He stood again, and began stumbling forward into the blinding white.

"Ellie?" He increased his speed as her voice started to become more frantic, and suddenly barreled through a malfunctioning door. A familiar buzzing entered his confused mind, and he spotted both suit kiosk and a bench. Not knowing what may greet him, he repaired his busted Engineering RIG. As he exited the kiosk, a thought occurred to him.

(How's my guns?) A quick glance and he came to a conclusion. His ever faithful Plasma cutter was perfect, but his pulse rifle didn't fare well. The frame was melted, and the engine was bent all to hell. He quickly broke down the wreck of a gun, and made more ammo.

"ISAAC!" Without another thought, he exited the repair shop. He sprinted through the same blizzard as before, but something felt off.

(Stop and think! Something isn't right!)His logical mind was ignored as his need to find Ellie took priority. His speed increased to a sprint as a figure appeared through the white.

"Ellie!" He ran within feet of the apparition, when his foot failed to touch solid ground. As he plummeted off the sheer cliff, an amalgam of laughter filtered through his mind. A sudden stop was granted, but he didn't feel so lucky. Pain burned through his chest, and darkness began encroaching on his vision. His eyes spied an oh-so-familiar spire, with blood covering the black rock's indentations.

(I can die now.) A smile began creeping onto his face, but pain re-emerged through his whole form. Crimson energy arced off the broken monolith, and his eyes beheld the conductor of the painful symphony. The green glow that once meant finality in his struggle was absorbing the energy. Strange whirls formed as blackness took shape, and snow began to be pulled into the void.

(**No hope, no flesh, no hope, no flesh, must leave.**) This voice rang through his pain stricken mind, and he began struggling against the trespassing spire. His boot gained leverage on the opposing spire, and pushed himself as close to the top as he could. Sudden cracking rang out, and he fell into the awaiting snow. As the vortex increased its vacuum, Isaac stood sluggishly.

"Not this time." He stumbled to the dark doorway, as thousands of screams pierced his failing mind. A weak smile met him, and one last thought occurred to him.

(Ellie.)

Where once was a Unitologist landing site, nothing but a shattered Marker and a stripped drop-ship remained.


	2. Chapter 1

**To all readers, young and old, I acknowledge that it says the story is being rewritten. In truth, I'm expanding it. Rereading it again, prompted by a review, I have to say I agree with the review to agree. I've begun expanding the interactions, and hopefully, this will sate the pickier of the reviewers and my own expanding hunger for better written material from myself.**

**As per status quo: All intellectual property that is not designated by me to be my own, is not my own. Furthermore, all I own is the plot.**

Weightlessness encompassed him, and all was so serenely dark. As he felt no rush to do something, he questioned what caused this.

(How am I alive, and why? Is it just my luck that I can't die?) His near perfect purgatory soon gave way. A sudden rush of air hit him, and he began to fall. Colors began dancing into his vison, but it didn't last long as he shot through the surface of a lake. His battered body bounced off the bottom of the lake, and he slowly floated up. Pain threatened to knock him unconscious, but no motivation kept him in the middle of a lake. An alien feeling spread through his body, and an unusual tightness occurred in his chest. Black and red Marker script was being over taken by flesh and his suit, and fear crawled into his mind along with the familiar buzz of the Marker signal.

He tore at the nearly sealed suit, but no reward was given to his effort. Yet, the buzz of the familiar signal gave way. He quickly swam to shore, and resumed the useless task of trying to remove the Alien rock in his chest.

"Are you okay sir?" He ignored the voice as thoughts of grabbing his cutter and just ending it became plausible.

"STOP! You're going to kill yourself." His actions stopped as it dawned on him.

"It wanted me to kill myself, so it could turn my corpse." The person didn't hear his musing.

"Thank you." Isaac looked at his fellow person. The young man in front of him looked rather unassuming, and appeared to be a student. Black hair, brown eyes, and a rather odd bracelet were his identifying features.

(Average, but looks are unreliable.) The boy across from him put his hand out.

"Tsukune Aono"

"Isaac Clarke" He returned the handshake, and relaxed his stance as the other male relaxed.

"Where are you from? I've never seen clothing like THAA-" The boy was interrupted unceremoniously as a pink-haired girl latched onto the boy's neck.

"What the hell!" Isaac grabbed the girl by the shoulders, and pulled as she unlatched from the boy. He pushed the girl away, and drew his cutter.

"Ow…" The afflicted boy noticed Isaac.

"Isaac, this is my friend Moka Akashiya. It's okay, she does that often." The girl's eyes were wide with terror, and Isaac didn't stop aiming at the vampire.

"STOP!" Tsukune's voice met deaf ears, and Isaac formed an unusually gleeful smile. An orange haze took over Isaac's eyes, and his index finger began to squeeze the trigger.

"No." Isaac's left eye began flickering from the sickly orange back to the blue. His hand began to shake, and soon enough, the cutter fell from his grasp. Both students felt a powerful force began to leak from the man, but erratic movements from the armored figure drew there attention. The orange haze gave away suddenly, and left an exhausted Isaac in its wake. The presence they felt disappeared almost as soon as it left the man.

"Isaac?" The aforementioned person took less-than-solid steps towards them, but fell to his knees in the process.

"That wasn't normal." Darkness encroached on him for a second time, but this one was less peaceful.

**4 hours later**

Isaac smelled alcohol and a faint trace of blood, but his other senses couldn't pick up anything. A white ceiling greeted him as he opened his eyes, and he understood where he was.

"Hospital."

"No Mr. Clarke, a high-school infirmary." Isaac snapped his head to the voice, and was met by glowing eyes. The man sitting by his bed wore an ornate white robe, but his face was obscured.

"Mr. Clarke, would you like a job?" Confusion spread to his features, and the ever present grin on the man's face widened fractionally.

"No." Isaac looked back to the ceiling, but noticed the grin remained.

"You are in a land you don't know, and having a job here will prevent you from becoming a corpse. Plus, the students could use another Arithmetic teacher."

"Why ask me? What's the catch?" He looked back at the spectral person.

"I'm asking you because you are from an alternate dimension, and one that is far more advanced than ours." That satisfied his first question.

"The catch is that you must watch over a group of students. You've met two already."

(Tsukune and Moka)

"Precisely, but there are a few more that need to be watched over." Isaac doubted the man was psychic, but he wouldn't say impossible. His life has taught him to not doubt what seems impossible.

"Mizore Shirayuki, Kurumu Kurono, and Yukari Sendo. These students hang around Tsukune, so keeping tabs on them will be as simple as knowing where the boy is." Isaac felt that if he wanted to survive, he'd take the stranger's offer.

"I accept." Both men extended their hands, and shook.

"Speak to Ms. Nekonomei later; she'll have the info for you." The man disappeared as soon as the last word was uttered.

(I probably was just talking to myself…) Knowing that lying down wouldn't help him at all, he got off the cot. Retrieving his Plasma cutter from the desk, he activated his helmet.

"Can't risk it." He approached the door, and peeked through. Students strode by, and Isaac relaxed slightly as he saw the boy from earlier. He quickly made his way out, and stopped the boy.

"Isaac! How are you?" No hint of anger entered the boy's features. Tsukune seemed to be the forgiving type.

"Been better, and apparently I'm now a teacher here."

"Okay."

"I was told to go talk to a Ms. Nekonomei." The elder man looked around, but shrugged.

"You wouldn't happen to have her, would you?" The boy was about to speak, when a blue blur sped past Isaac.

"Tsukune-kun!" The girl practically tackled the boy, but Isaac noticed Tsukune's face was buried in the girl's chest. Moments later, a wash tub fell onto the blue haired girl's head bringing her down with it.

"Stay off Tsukune, Mammoth Mammaries!" An even-younger girl in a witch's hat stormed up to the collapsed girl.

"Tsukune is for Moka and me!" A fight ensued, but the now-recovered boy broke up the fight.

"Tsukune?" Isaac turned to see the pinkette, and spotted fear in the girl's eyes. A tense moment passed between the two, and all took notice of the tension.

"Moka. Sorry for earlier, I wasn't in control of myself."

"It's okay." He knew the girl was still afraid of him, so he stopped the conversation there. He looked back at Tsukune, and the boy noticed it too.

"Isaac, Mr. Nekonomei's class is this way." The girls quickly got into step behind the boy, and Isaac warily followed them. The group walked past various groups of people, and all gave the armored man looks of curiosity. Isaac felt even more paranoid as more eyes locked onto him, but maintained his composure as the group in-front of him slowed. The boy ahead of him opened the door, and the girls shuffled in behind him.

"Ms. Nekonomei?" A meow was heard from the room, and Isaac's curiosity peaked.

(What type of school is this? From a PINK haired girl who sucks blood to apparently a teacher who meows… What the hell have I gotten myself into?) Uncertainty welded itself to his spine, but he strode in as if he had no qualms. A small shriek came from somewhere behind the desk, throwing Isaac into survival mode. A pair of cat ears poked out from behind the desk, and Isaac began to chuckle as the slight adrenaline rush faded. The hiding figure slowly moved up, and exposed her face. Oddly enough, she had her eyes closed even though it was easy to tell she was scared. Some part of him reminded him that his helmet was still on, and he remembered well enough the amount of gore still attached to the battered suit.

"Sorry." He deactivated the helmet, and the response was instantaneous. The woman behind the desk popped up with a sigh of relief, and her face showed glee. Isaac couldn't help but notice a rather generous bounce to her chest. Mentally scolding himself, he placed his traitorous eyes at her face again.

"Alright kids!" Her absolute glee struck Isaac as absolutely contradictory to her initial action.

"We have a new teacher here today! His name's Isaac Clarke, and he will be an advanced Arithmetic teacher!" She clapped as she said this, and continued to confuse the survivor beyond sense. The students were unfazed with her responses, so Isaac reasoned that they were used to this.

"Okay! Moka, Mizore, Tsukune, Yukari, and Kurumu. You kids will be having Mr. Clarke from now on." The students nodded, but Moka reserved a nod as the memory of her first encounter came up. The bell rang signaling the end of the day. The small assembly of students said goodbye to each of the adults, and left the faculty members talk. Isaac shifted to face the woman again, and she now held a smile upon her face.

"Sorry for earlier, I'm not great with masked figures. Especially ones with flesh on it." The same grin stayed on her features even if her tone was morbid. Uneasiness crept through him, but as usual, he stayed the feeling from offending the woman.

"Don't worry about it, I'm just confused." His eyes drifted around the class, but it appeared to be what people had written about 20th or 21st century class rooms.

"Well, this school is for monsters firstly! I'm a nekomusume as you can tell." A sudden realization came to her.

"Oh, we aren't supposed to tell…"

"Okay, but if you don't mind me asking, what's a nekomusume?" Her features shifted along with her ears.

"You don't know? Well, I'm a cat demon." He had to stifle a laugh, but her next question helped him refrain from doing so.

"What are you?"

"Human." Her face contorted to shock. In the blink of an eye, her smile had returned.

"If the Headmaster hired you, then it must be okay. I guess we can actually stop killing humans on site." Paranoia snaked its way into Isaac's form yet again, and the woman caught on instantly.

"Don't worry; you were hired as a teacher. The only issue you should have is from the students."

"That's not soothing." Ms. Nekonomei's ears drooped again.

"Let's get you to your room; I imagine you are rather tired, meow." She almost ran out of the room, and Isaac followed her to the best of his ability.

(School of monsters, a cat demon, and the whole place is filled with things I heard of in old stories. At least I don't have to deal with Necromorphs.) His pace kept him a bit back from the Nekomusume, and he caught himself examining her yet again.

"C'mon old man, the time for doing that is long gone."

"Hmm?" The woman looked back at him.

"Nothing."

**-Next Day- **

Isaac felt cold again, but the drone of the air conditioning reminded him of where he was. He couldn't believe what had happened yesterday, or who he had met. A teacher with cat ears, and a mysterious robed figure with glowing eyes were some stand out figures.

"What the hell have I gotten thrown into?" Without hesitation, he threw on his RIG and subsequent suit on. His cutter was attached to him, and he avoided having any breakfast. He couldn't eat, because if anything bothered him far more than Necromorphs; it was being surrounded by people he didn't trust. A knocking was heard from the door, and reflexes brought his cutter to eye-level.

"Mr. Clarke?" Isaac sighed, and put his cutter back. Ms. Nekonomei had said that she would help him out with his first day. Without moving, he turned the door handle with his Kinesis module. She had been nice to him, but anything that wasn't human still set him on edge. The door swung open, and the woman stood in the doorway.

"Uhh… You okay?" He walked up to the woman, and shrugged to hopefully have her lay off him.

"I'm fine." Isaac trudged by her, and she followed behind him.

"Mr. Clarke. These days have been strange, so many of the students are on edge lately."

"Any of them hallucinating? Seeing dead family and friends?"

"I don't think so…"

"Then there isn't any reason for me to be worried." He had arrived at his class room, and began to take note of how many students would be in his class.

"But Mr. Clarke? There have been students beating up teachers! Meow!" He was getting irritated by the woman's penchant to say "meow". Cat demon or not, there had to be some way for him to get her to stop. Many ways just to get her to shut up came up in his mind, but all were very despicable for a man to do to a woman. He knew well enough that if he did that, wherever his father was, the vanished Clarke would be disappointed in his son. That was not something he would ever risk.

"Thank you, Ms. Nekonome. I can handle myself well enough. If you don't mind, I'll be preparing the next few days of notes for the students." His tone was forceful, but the woman didn't back off as well as he had hoped.

"If you need any help, I'm a few rooms away. Also, would you want to have lunch with me? The other teachers don't like me so much. Meow." Isaac was a hardened man, and he was irritated which made him damn near cold to everything, but the woman's dejected tone wore on the ever-present caring part of him. With a sigh, he responded to the woman's offer.

"I probably won't eat, but I'll join." The woman's near constant smile grew wider if that was possible.

"Thank you! I finally have company, meow!" The woman said her farewell to the engineer, and walked off to her classroom.

"Dammit." He let his skull slam onto his desk, and uttered a low groan. He hated having emotions, because they always got in the way. He wanted to be a loner, keep people distant, and get everything done so he can try and find a way home back to Ellie. The survivor regretted letting that picture fly off as he had been falling to Tau Volantis, and he never kept digital forms of any pictures. He didn't need them was what he kept telling to himself, but even now, his memories of her felt distant. His frustration mounted as he struggled to keep the images of her fresh, but the mis-matched eyes that he loved so well were already fading.

"What the hell?!"

**-Lunch break-**

Isaac numbly nibbled on the only thing that had even looked edible. The rice was bland as he had expected, but his coworker was happily chomping away at chunks of raw fish.

"So…" Ms. Nekonomei finished the last piece of her fish, and closed up the Tupperware.

"So?"

"How'd you get here, if you don't mind me asking?" He set down the fork, and wiped his mouth with the napkin.

"I don't mind. I was sent through a rift created by a Marker and another alien machine. More so, I ran into it."

"Why?"

"I was suffering from massive blood loss, and probably a pretty heavy concussion at the time."

"Oh."

"If you don't mind me asking, why don't the other faculty members eat with you? You don't seem to be bad company." The woman let her ears fall in defeat. Isaac inwardly grinned as the change of subject worked.

"Oh, the others think I'm annoying, and they don't like interacting with a Yokai that doesn't enjoy killing humans."

"Do all Yokai like to kill humans, besides you?"

"For the most part. Humans are delicious to all monsters, but I like fish." Isaac could tell by how she destroyed her fish. Almost as if a light bulb went on in her head, she realized one thing.

"If we are going to have lunch together, can we refer to each other by first name? Calling them by miss or mister is too professional, especially for friends."

"When did we become friends?" He chuckled at her reaction, as she looked back incredulously.

"It was a joke, and why not?"

"I'm Shizuka."

"Isaac." He was going to put out his hand, but the woman stood and pulled him into a hug.

"Okay." She quickly let go, and sat back down.

"Sorry. You're my first actual friend." Yet again, the emotional side of him welled up with pity.

"It's fine." He quickly picked up his trash, and threw it away. The woman fell behind him, but soon walked beside him. She was almost skipping with excitement, and he caught himself again eyeing her various assets. He scolded himself, and corrected his treacherous eyes. Repeatedly telling himself that he has a woman to go back to did little to keep the man's attention elsewhere.

"Have you ever been alone?" Forever the inquisitive woman, she had struck up conversation again.

"Yes, and it's not something I want to keep on living with."

"Do you have a girlfriend or wife?"

"Girlfriend." She nodded in response.

"You miss her, meow?" To say he missed Ellie would be an understatement, but the more he tried to think of any possible way back to his proper universe, the more likely it was that he was stuck here.

"Yeah." He dropped his tone, and the woman took an inquisitive look at him.

"I'll probably never see her again." Isaac wanted to go to his room, and look over his cutter; the one thing that had truly stuck with him through thick and thin. Even Ellie had abandoned him when he wanted to hide from everything, and it was all because she didn't understand what she had meant to him. He didn't want to put her in harm's way, but she left him in the apartment with nothing but an apology message. Just remembering what had happened just days after her departure brought an unpleasant realization.

(Did she actually love me in the end? Was it just better for her to stick with me than Norton?) He shook himself from the thoughts, and looked at his coworker. The woman was looking back at him, and he saw pity in her features.

"I'm pretty sure you'll find a way. I mean, you are from the future of another universe." Her optimism made him feel better, but the pessimist within reminded him that tech like that didn't exist in his own universe. He was a ship engineer, not a physicist with access to teams of researchers and the funding to do so. He also didn't have something like the Machine, and the Marker shard in his chest was probably useless now. There were no Brethren here, as far as he knew.

"I'm an engineer Shizuka, not a physicist. I can't repeat what got me here, and I don't know of any other ways." Yet again, her ears dropped in defeat.

"I'm sorry Isaac."

"What for?" Isaac was genuinely confused by the woman that stood by him.

"I barely know you, but you just seem to be so sad; As if you haven't had anything to be happy about." Her telltale "meow" was gone as she began to dwell in his sorrow. Without rhyme or reason, he hugged her. He couldn't think of why, but it felt akin to one of the times he had woken from a nightmare with Ellie nearby. Even though the "nightmare" was more so a memory than a figment of his imagination, it was still very reminiscent of the times.

"Don't worry about me, okay? It's mine to deal with." She nodded, and Isaac ended the embrace. He felt an awkward silence develop between them, and he wished she would speak.

"See you tomorrow?" Isaac nodded, and they began to separate.

"Isaac." He was pulled into another unexpected hug, but it didn't feel as awkward as the previous ones.

"Thank you for being my first friend, and trusting me with parts of your life." He put up a simple smile, and they parted. As the engineer strode into his room, his once genuine smile faltered. Shizuka was as lonely as him, even more so if she was speaking the truth.

"Didn't have any friends." One thing they shared was the loneliness, and maybe a decent friendship would help them both out. Hell, he didn't have friends at all. Carver seemed more like an unnecessary gun by his side than a friend. They were friendly by the end, but friends were hard to make in that environment. With added vigor to his mind, he promised himself that he'd be a reliable person. Not just a reliable person, but a worthwhile friend for Shizuka.

**End of the reworked chapter, and a few changes I made: No fog this time around, keeping with a presence of the mind. Not a supernatural fog that escapes Isaac like a possession in Supernatural.**

**I added about 1,400 extra words of interaction. Hopefully it is a good basis to build the relationship on.**

**Alright, Nemesis out.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Another chapter for this story, and to clear some things up: This story will lack action, because it isn't an action story. I usually write things with more violence in them, but I love this story so damn much. Also, there will be time skips in the story, whether a few days or weeks. I'll cover what happens on these days by Isaac's audio logs. Also, some characters will be recurring even if they died in the manga.**

**Thanks for the reviews, and as per status quo:**

**All intellectual properties not deemed of an alternate to source material are owned by the respective property owners…**

**To all readers, onward to the chapter 2!**

"_Audio log 3. (Sigh)… This place is strange, and as the days have passed, it has only gotten stranger. The students I am looking over are constantly getting into fights with either students or teachers. Hell, the other Arithmetic teacher had the crap beaten out of her by Ms. Akashiya._

_Still, the classes are easy enough to teach, and most students are respectful. Except that Saizo Komiya bastard, the little shit is a pain in my ass. He tried to rape a girl right in the middle of class! Who the hell does that? It was easy enough to stop it, because the girl happened to be the Kurono girl. The Komiya kid ended with some deep cuts, and even better, a bruised ego. On a similar note, Tsukune happens to be quiet the ladies' man. The girls that follow him are like a harem, but it's easy to see that he doesn't treat them that way. I'll have to talk to him one of these days, because those girls are ready to rip each other apart at times._

_I generally ignore most of the other teachers; they can smell the human on me, even though it's the Necromorph chunks. Still, the only teacher I talk to is Shizuka. Incredibly laid back, but very impulsive when it comes to her tail and ears. She tried to scratch my eyes out when I brought them up, but luckily I'm still wearing my helmet around school. It's just nice to talk to someone though, especially one not trying to kill me. _

_Apart from school though, I found some things in the lake that I landed in. A workbench made it through, along with a few scavenger bots. This bench was loaded with materials somehow, and if I wanted, I could make a whole RIG with a few weapons to spare. Ugh, class is starting. Isaac out."_

Isaac ended the log as students began shuffling into class. He stood, and had his helmet shut down.

"Morning class." A few greetings were passed his way, but the majority just took out their notebooks.

"Today, we are doing the basics to trigonometry." Various students groaned as he put up a holo-display of various equations.

"Copy these, you all have about 3 minutes to do so." Isaac paced up and down the classroom's aisles. The repetitive clinking of his boots reminded him of some moments on the Ishimura.

(The hallway's lights flickered as every step he took got him closer to the Tram Repair bay. A growl came from down the hall, but no movement was seen. His spine tingled as he felt something breathe down his neck, but he knew he shouldn't feel something like that through the suit. He turned around expecting to see a slasher or some other abomination, but nothing was there. His boots began the repetitive clink as he made his way to the door.)

"Mr. Clarke?" He blinked as he came out of his daydream, and noticed the class looking at him oddly. As he walked to his desk, he scolded himself for falling into such a state.

"Sorry, just clearing my head."

"Sure Clarke, I'm sure you were just clearing your head." Sarcasm dripped from Saizou's comment. Isaac ignored the boy, and went back to pulling up problems for the class to do.

"Don't you fucking ignore me! Do you know who I am?" A twitch occurred on Isaac's right hand, and he glared at the boy.

"I don't fucking care." Isaac enunciated every word, and relaxed his posture as the boy stood.

"Sit down Komiya." Saizou stood in defiance, and grinned as the teacher just sat in his chair. Many eyes were switching between the two, and nobody moved an inch.

"Fine." Isaac put his hand out, and latched onto the boy with kinesis. He lowered his hand as the tether pulled the boy down. Saizou struggled against the kinesis module, but the tether began to glow brighter as more pressure was added. A grunt later, Saizou collapsed into his seat. Without another thought, he disengaged the tether and looked at his chronometer.

"Alright class, turn in your answers when you are done. After that, just socialize till class is over." A few tentative moments passed, and a few students came up to give him their papers. Tsukune and Moka came up first.

"Tsukune: your paper is good, but I suggest showing work. Ms. Akashiya won't always be there to help you." He gave the ghoul's paper back, and looked over the vampire's work.

"Ms. Akashiya: Your work's perfect as usual. I assume you two are going back to your seats, start staring at each other, and end up with Moka drinking your blood." A cheeky smile ended up on his face as both of the students grew red in the face. Suddenly, Moka's face paled.

"Tsukune, Ura wants to talk to Isaac." The boy mimicked the girl, and he lightly pulled off the girl's rosary. Isaac sat patiently as Moka's hair changed to silver. A slam resounded, and the class left as the bell followed immediately after. The vampire opened her crimson eyes, and stared down the patient survivalist.

"Saizou is going to kill you now."

"With my luck Ms. Akashiya, I'll live." The students caught the traces of despair in his voice.

"You speak of survival as a curse."

"It's been a curse of mine for a while now. I've lived while loved ones die, or have been ripped away from me." Ura Moka looked at the older man.

"As you know my burden, what's your curse?" The vampire huffed, and stood in her "High-and-mighty" stance.

"I don't have any curses." The survivor began chuckling, but in mere seconds, he was laughing to the point of tears.

"Pride it is." He stood up, and made his way to the door. The irate vampire grabbed him, and lifted him off the ground.

"I'll kill you were you stand."

"Not standing and you'd be doing me a favor." Ura flung the man into a nearby cabinet, and proceeded to do her signature axe kick. A blue orb exited the survivalist's hand, and the vampire's movements slowed to a crawl.

"Your pride is going to kill your friends. Think about it." Without any hurry, Isaac stood and walked out of the class. As soon as the stasis dispersed, the fuming vampire destroyed a desk.

"Ignorant Cretin!" She ran out of the class, and met an empty hallway. Rage turned to confusion as she stalked the hallways. No trace of the man was found, and she ripped the rosary away from Tsukune.

"I'm going to kill him." As her words were said, she connected the rosary.

(Isaac)

"Afternoon Shizuka." Isaac grabbed a mug, and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Coffee in the afternoon? What happened, meow?" He sipped the cold coffee, and relaxed as the bitterness shocked his taste buds.

"Met Ura-Moka." The other faculty member's ears drooped at the comment.

"Are you hurt?" A shake of the head informed her, and she penned through her files for the Newspaper Club.

"Isaac, do you have spare time for a school club? I could really use the help in Newspaper club; Ginei is swamping me with ideas."

"Sure, seeing as I only teach once. When is it?" He gulped the rest of the caffeinated drink, and washed out the mug. He turned around, and was face-to-face with the Nekomusume. They stood there for a few moments.

"Meet me here afterschool, and I'll show you to there." She got closer to him, and he could smell her perfume. A pleasant aroma of wildflowers greeted his nostrils, but the distance in between the two continued to dwindle.

"Meow." A slightly seductive tone came from the woman. Isaac was by no means prepared for this, but he felt compelled to go along with it. Their lips connected, and the Nekomusume took charge of the interaction.

"What the hell is going on?" The moment was shattered as a fellow faculty member barged in. Both Isaac and Shizuka grew red in the face, as they separated.

"Nothing."

"I have to go get supplies for Newspaper Club! Meow." Shizuka grabbed the files, and fled the lounge.

"I… am going to go help Ms. Nekonome." He strode after her, and quickly found her at the supply room. She wasn't gathering supplies though, and giggling was heard from the room.

"He's so… nice." An almost dreamy look passed her face, and Isaac knocked on the door. The woman shrieked, but composed herself as she saw who it was. He entered the room, and an awkward silence ensued.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself…" Her ears were pointed down, and she stayed away from any form of eye contact.

"Why are you apologizing? I didn't complain." They stayed where they were, until Isaac spoke again.

"We should get to the club." Shizuka nodded while grabbing a box of paper.

"Let me." Isaac used his Kinesis module to lift the box out of her hands, and she thanked him. They walked through the halls in silence, but both wanted to talk.

(C'mon old man, think of something! You can face down a damn Brethren Moon, but when it comes to women, you are useless!) He continued pining over something to say.

(Calm down Shizuka, he didn't swing at you! Unlike the last guy… Isaac's nice, handsome, smart, and wise, so what's the issue?) A small thump pulled her out of her thoughts, and next thing she knew, Isaac had her against the wall. Her heart leapt into her throat as Isaac restarted the previous action in the lounge, and she went along with it. Their zeal for what they were doing grew, and soon enough, Isaac was fondling the woman's body. Every curve met his hand, and a purr came from the woman as his hands explored her. A sudden bell interrupted the pair, and they parted for breath. They stood there as students filed past them, and soon they were the only ones in the hall.

"Umm… We'll talk about this later." They agreed, and Isaac took up the box again. Not a heartbeat after entering the club room, Shizuka shrieked as she was drenched by a well-placed water bucket.

"Almost got the shot!" Isaac rushed past her, blocking a camera flash, and sent the box rocketing towards the source of the light. A heavy thump occurred, and a body was sent careening into the black board. Isaac turned around, and instantly grabbed a nearby apron. He covered the soaked Nekomusume, and led her out of the class as a familiar group walked up.

"What happened?"

"Somebody in the class tried to get a picture of Shizuka with a wet shirt." The females of Tsukune's harem instantly knew who the offending pervert was, and Tsukune held a similar fire in his eyes as the girls did.

"Gin." They stormed into the room, and rage was expended on the hapless werewolf.

"Thank you."

"Don't worry about it, but I do suggest a bra. He would have gotten nice pictures of your chest." He faced her, and turned around instantly as she undid her now transparent shirt.

(Always the gentleman.) The thought had Shizuka smiling as she tied the apron up.

"You decent?" She hummed in acknowledgement, and he turned.

"Your nipple's showing." She fumbled to cover up the somehow exposed bit, and glared at him.

"I should scratch you." Isaac chuckled at the woman's change in demeanor.

"For telling you were showing some of your naughty bits? Next time, I'll just fix it for you." He smiled as his words registered.

"Maybe you should, meow." Both teachers had grins plastered on their features.

"Guys, the teachers are getting frisky!" A certain succubus happened to receive a few cuts for her rather intrusive comment. Shizuka closed the door to the Newspaper room.

"You know," she put a finger to her chin, "I won't necessarily feel safe walking to my room." She looked at the man, and he looked back at her.

"If you would accompany me to my room, I'd be grateful. Meow." A grin stole across her face as the invitation registered on Isaac's face.

**I love these two characters, and simply enough, they are almost polar opposites. Shizuka is cheery, random, and happens to be at a decent level of sanity. Isaac is focused, depressed or serious most of the time, and is certified insane. If you don't like the pairing, I'm sorry but they aren't going anywhere.**

**Also, soon I will be putting up a poll to decide the next part of the story. I'd like to know what the public thinks.**

**P.S. This is my first attempt at a steamy moment, which is why it's small. If I can fit moments into the story, you'll definitely see more. Also, if readers dictate, I'll try my hand at a bit raunchier. No lemon though… maybe just a smidge.**

**As always, **

**Nemesis Out.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 everyone! Thanks to the few that review, and rest that simply read. I'm not going to pressure readers to review, and I wish them to do so at their own volition. **

**Also, I put up a poll to decide what the public wants. I will leave it on my page, until the end of the story comes. Safe to say, that may be a few weeks from now depending. Even after that though, there will be a story involving Isaac.**

**Ending my drabble; I modified the last chapter a smidge. I had originally written a bit more banter between the Isaac and Shizuka, and it is now up.**

**As per status quo:**

**Everything besides the events and various other tidbits, are not owned by me.**

Isaac felt warmth, which was unusual, due to the fact he slept in a rather frigid room. It wasn't an unwelcome warmth of course, as his body was less rigid from the near cryo-stasis of his room. He felt a hand on his chest, and heard a purr-esque snore from his left. Opening his eyes, he saw an unfamiliar ceiling with a brass fan. A yawn got his attention as the woman next to him woke, and he looked at the Nekomusume. Her hair was disheveled, and she looked content with how they lied there. She directed her face to him, and she opened her eyes. Brilliantly blue cat's eyes greeted him, and he smiled as she yawned again.

"Morning." She hummed in return, and they continued to lay with each other. An alarm clock began to blare, and both sighed as their school duties gave them a reason to break their peace. Isaac found his under-suit, and reintegrated his RIG. The slight pinch on his spine came and went, as it linked to his vertebrae.

"Isaac?" He looked at the stark naked woman, and couldn't help but admire her.

"I don't own any bras." He chuckled as he remembered the events of yesterday, or at least the school based events. He grabbed his boots, and sealed them to his suit. They were dressed within minutes, and they ate a quick breakfast of rice and fish. When they finished their bowls, Isaac noted how refreshed he felt. His sleep before now was plagued with memories of his life, but that night had been restful.

(Or just very tiring.) He grinned at the thought, and locked the door behind them. They strode through the halls towards the school rooms, occasionally glancing at each other. Isaac's room came up first, and they went to the doorway.

"Thank you Isaac."

"Any time Shizuka." She nodded suspiciously towards the classroom, and Isaac laughed.

"Lay off the catnip, and maybe after that." Her ears drooped, but sprang up in a moment. She grabbed his arm, and pulled him into a quick kiss.

"Tonight?" Her not-so-innocent question sparked wonderful reminders of the night.

"Of course." They separated, and Isaac began preparing the day's course. As he set up a few problems for the hapless students, a numbing thought occurred to him.

(What if they return?) He stopped plugging in numbers, and grasped his skull. Questions ran through his head at an alarming pace, and a clear picture formed in his head. He gritted his teeth as the idea mocked him.

(Shizuka is running from an ever-encroaching mass of flesh, and a Regenerator burst forth from the Corruption.) His fists tightened till tendons were near torn. (Her screams echoed through his head as she collapsed against a wall, and blood began pooling as her back had been eviscerated. The footfalls of the creature stopped as it stopped in front of her. As the creature prepared to end the Nekomusume's life, a whisper came from the woman.

"Isaac." Mere moments after she said his name, the blade pierced her skull.)

"NO!" He stood up, and ran to his room. Class wasn't for a while, and he was going to make sure that his time wasn't wasted.

-Shizuka-

She felt warm, and she knew who caused it. Not even an hour had passed, and she already missed Isaac.

"I wonder what he's doing right now?" She pondered the man's way of life, and settled on doing work. An unsettling thought occurred to her along the way.

"How much about him do I know?" Racking her brain for info, she realized how little she does know. He was from a more advanced universe, he's an engineer, and he has deep issues. She hated thinking the last part, but the truth was necessary. Her ears picked up a rather harsh slamming of a door, and rapid footfalls. Each step sounded familiar to her, and she stood as she realized who was storming off.

"ISAAC!" She tore the door open, and followed the noise. Rounding the corner to the teachers' dorm, she saw Isaac's door slam shut. Tentatively, she went up and listened through the door. Mechanical noises rang out, but that ended rather fast. In the time it took her to realize he was heading out, the door opened to a determined Isaac. His features relaxed as he saw the frightened woman.

"Sorry." He rubbed his eyes.

"What's wrong Isaac?" Her curiosity was getting the best of her. A sigh escaped the survivor.

"I'm scared." She was almost shocked to hear Isaac say that, but if he was scared, there must be a legitimate reason.

"Back in my universe, I fought creatures known as Necromorphs. They are bio-recombinators, as in they turn dead flesh into more of themselves." He led her to the couch, and they sat as Isaac divulged his troubled past. To say she was horrified would be an understatement, as he went over his fears. He sighed then chuckled after everything was said and done.

"I think I'm just paranoid…" She thought hard on everything he had told her, and she agreed with him.

"Don't worry Isaac, and if you want, I'll help you prepare. As long as you don't let this get in the way of school or me."

"This is primarily concerning you, so you'll have nothing to worry about." He rubbed her shoulder, and was reminded why he was leaving.

"Could you strip? I need to get proper measurements to make a RIG for you." He stood, and grabbed tools from the bench in his room. She deftly removed her clothes, and Isaac chuckled.

"You could have left on your panties."

"Don't wear any." He laughed whole heartedly.

"You were yesterday."

"I didn't stay that way for long, and you made sure of that. Meow." She gasped as cold metal traced up her spine, and across her back. Wires were wrapped around her arms and legs as Isaac measured her, and she giggled as his glove hit a sensitive spot on neck.

"I'll have to remember that." Without taking his measuring equipment off her, he input the measurements into the bench. Whirring began to take place in the machine, and Isaac turned back to her.

"Let's get this stuff off you." He made short work of the wires, and placed them into a compartment of the bench. Yet again, she giggled as his hand brushed her neck. She pulled on her clothes, and an odd clicking noise got her attention.

"What's that?"

"It's a Scavenger bot. I'm sure that the ground around here will hold at least decent amounts of materials I can use. Considering this is Earth, and that this place isn't near any large factories." They exited the room, and began walking towards the classrooms again.

"I'll take lunch to set these puppies up." Her ears drooped at his words, but Isaac pulled her into a hug.

"We have tonight." They ended the embrace, and Shizuka noticed a poster.

"Isaac, the school Halloween festival is tonight." She grinned inwardly as she remembered a perfect costume for the festivities.

"I'll probably wear this though." He motioned towards his Engineering suit.

"It fits the holiday. So, we'll meet at the festival at 7?" Isaac nodded. They said goodbye, and went into their respective classrooms. To say Isaac looked forward to tonight, would be taking it lightly. He damn near ran to his desk. The bell marking the beginning of class began the shuffling of students to their rooms, and he welcomed his students.

-After the final school bell-

Isaac finished dropping off his now filled Scavenger bots at the bench, and took off the magnetic clamps on his boots.

(No reason to keep them on.) Not a minute after doing so, a knock came from his door. Thinking that Shizuka was there early, he opened the door. A lavender haired girl stood at the door.

"Hey Mizore. Uh, you okay?" The yuki-onna shifted uneasily.

"Yeah… No, I'm nervous." Seeing as this might be a long talk, he invited her in. She quickly made her way to the couch, and sat as Isaac took up leaning on the bench.

"Is it about Tsukune?" She nodded sheepishly.

"I want him to be mine, but Moka and Kurumu get in the way." She avoided eye contact with the wise engineer.

"I don't want to be the one to tell you this, but Tsukune has his heart set on Moka. It's clear to see in his actions, but he doesn't want to hurt you or the others. He's too caring, and I'm sure that's why you all fell for him. I'm positive that if he could tell it to you in a way that wouldn't destroy you, he would tell you." Her features became sadder compared to her usual neutrality.

"He doesn't have the heart to tell you off. Be glad there are guys like that here, because if you were like this to any other guy, they would throw you as soon as they got their fill. Whatever happens though, don't think badly of him. He means well, he just doesn't always do well." A small smile reached her pale face, and Isaac walked over to her.

"You should prepare for the festival." She stood, and hugged the man.

"Thank you for the talk."

"Anytime Mizore." The yuki-onna departed the room, and left the engineer to think.

"I've never been good with kids." He finished the thought. Seeing as he still had a few hours, he pulled out the RIG. The bench had given it an obsidian-like coating, and the holographic display was white.

"Perfect."

-7:00 p.m.-

A crowd organized at the stands set up for the festival, but two faculty members remained at their rooms. Shizuka was just exiting her room as a repeated clanking reached her ears.

"Isaac's still working?" She strode to the room, and entered the darkness. The clanking continued as she tip-toed around. She fumbled against the wall for a light switch, and switched one as soon as she got a hold of one. The bulb exploded as soon as the current went through it, and she squeaked as everything really began getting to her.

"Cats have a form of night-vision, why don't I?" She began to shake as the clanking got louder.

"Shizuka?" She screamed as the man showed up, and ran up to him. She weakly beat his chest, but began to laugh as he grabbed her shoulders.

"Calm down, calm down." They descended into hysterics, but a cheer from outside snapped them to the present.

"Ready?" She hummed in confirmation, and they entered a proper lit area. Isaac laughed as he saw the Nekomusume's costume.

"Isn't it a bit redundant?" He motioned towards the woman.

"What? I can't wear a cat-suit?"

"Calm down Catwoman, It was a joke." They slowly walked towards the gathering, and as they got closer to the swarm, Isaac began fidgeting with his Kinesis module. The amount of movement and noise stirred up images of his run to the Gold Marker on the Sprawl.

(His feet were carrying him, but every sense was tuned to the hordes clawing their way after him. Another hallway was cleared, but the safety was short-lived as the Uber-morph sprang from a nearby vent. His Plasma Cutter beeped empty after the legs had been cleared of the creature, so his next move was to bolt to the next doorway. He broke through the door, and clenched his fists as another swarm was there to greet him. He steeled himself as he evaded them, but soon a ventilation room proved to be another arena for him and the regenerative bastard. Time and time again, it would regrow its limbs only for Isaac to shear them off again. A fuse box glowed brightly against the drenched walls, and he destroyed it allowing access to the Marker. Screams permeated the air as he approached the monolith.)

"Isaac?" He snapped from the memory.

"Can we go somewhere secluded? I've never been one for crowds." She nodded, and they began to walk towards the lake. The moon lit the way, and gave the area a moody glow to the environment. Many of the trees, though dead, gave it an almost peaceful outlook. They stood at the edge of the lake, but settled for sitting at a nearby tree. Silence ensued, and they stared towards the moon.

"I'm sorry for taking you away from the festival, just… I can't handle crowds." They remained stationary, save for Shizuka resting her head on Isaac's shoulder.

"It's okay. Groups aren't my thing either." The peaceful silence and stillness allowed the two to stay there for over a half an hour. The two teachers noticed the sky turn red, and both regrettably stood up.

"Ura's out." They began walking back to the festival, and soon enough they beheld the spectacle that awaited them. Both Tsukune and Gin were laying on their backs with Ura-Moka standing over them.

"Who?" Fear emanated from both boys, but Tsukune shakily pointed to Gin. The mummy-clad werewolf was kicked at a nearby tree, but Isaac latched onto him with his Kinesis module.

"Want to try that again Ms. Akashiya?" Isaac directed the club president towards her. Seeing this, a devilish grin was put in place of her usual scowl.

"Batter up!" The boy screamed as he was launched at the Shinso vampiress, and was silenced on impact with her foot. With a sickening crack, Gin was sent through various trees.

"Well, I've gotten my revenge. Tsukune, would you kindly take Ginei to the infirmary?" The ghoul nodded, and quickly dragged the unconscious boy away. Isaac took account for the students' costumes. Gin was a mummy, Tsukune had been zombie, Mizore was dressed as an angel, Kurumu was the slutty devil of the group, and Yukari was dressed as a witch to an extensive degree.

"I hope all of you enjoyed tonight, but Shizuka and I are retiring for the night." They began to walk away, but were stopped.

"Isaac!" Both teachers turned to the silver-haired vampire.

"You're not as stupid or self-centered as I thought." With that said, she strode off in the same direction as Tsukune. The remaining members of the group were all but stupefied as the words echoed through their minds.

"Ura gave you a compliment." Isaac laughed, and both faculty members walked away. Eventually arriving at Isaac's room, He let her head in first.

"Rather eventful night." She hummed in agreement. Isaac felt an incredible amount of exhaustion, and laid down on the couch. Shizuka laid down next to him, and they began drifting into unconsciousness.

"I love you Shizuka."

"Love you too Isaac."

**Chapter 3 is done! **

**I've decided that there will be no lemons in this story. This was chosen after conversations with my friends and comments of reviewers (Which I appreciate greatly). I personally don't feel comfortable with it, plus I'm sure to screw up the relationship if I attempt that.**

**This chapter marks the few remaining ones based around Isaac and Shizuka getting to know each other better. Soon enough, the story will gain a true issue.**

**Make sure to give your opinion on the poll, and to signify the end of the chapter:**

**Nemesis out!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long break everyone. Been focusing on typing up more, but as life is a guaranteed A-hole, I haven't been able to. Thanks to all the reviewers that have done so in my absence, and to all the readers. **

**All property not specified as to be owned by me, is not owned by me in any way shape or form. I'm just a mediocre writer.**

**To the story!**

"_Video log 14. The visions have been increasing lately; A Slasher here, Lurker there, and a Hunter everywhere. Ugh… The headaches are increasing too, and I'm sure something is up with Shizuka… I finished her RIG, and I do have to say it fits her quite well. She emphasized her love of Catwoman and Black Cat from the boxes of comics she has, so I added a few influences here and there."_ The man yawned, but a lack of sleep was evident in the increasingly heavy bags under his eyes. Isaac chuckled as he thought of his last sentence.

"_She'll love it."_Isaac sighed, and then continued._ "I want to protect her, but I can't rely on myself to be around her constantly."_A look of terror passed over Isaac's face, and the color drained from him. His eye lids fluttered, and his head slammed into his desk. The log continued to record as the man shifted constantly.

"_**ISAAC!" The young boy looked up from the model ship he had finished mere moments ago, and ran to the door.**_

"_**DADDY!" The elder Clarke scooped up his son, and kissed his forehead. Poul set down his protégé, and the boy scrambled to get his small ship.**_

"_**Look what I made, Daddy!" The ship was a bit helter-skelter, but the work of an average 4-year old was archaic compared to this. He ruffled his son's hair, and placed the ship next to the models of Poul's accomplishments. The boys eyes widened as sudden convulsions took over his father.**_

"_**Daddy?" Isaac began to back up as Slasher arms sprouted from the elder Clarke. The creature began to encroach on the small boy.**_

"_**DADDY!" Necromorph Poul prepared its bladed appendage, and as the boy screamed, the blade came down.**_

"FUCK!" Isaac woke from the nightmare with a near river of sweat pouring from his forehead. He looked around, noting the lack of students, and relaxed minutely. Pain radiated from the area that the Necromorph version of his father had slashed, but it dulled as the shock to his system wore off. Isaac sat in his chair thinking about the wretched vision, and began to fiddle with his cutter. Minutes passed, and Isaac made his way out of class. Students walked up and down the hall, and all avoided his path.

"Are you okay?" The almost constant neutrality of the Yuki-onna's voice wasn't absent.

"No, Mizore." He continued to walk on as the young girl followed him.

"Can I help?" Wholeheartedly considered, but he couldn't think of a way.

"You know anything of psychology?" The lavender haired girl shook her head.

"I know Kurumu can enter people's minds." Isaac felt a sliver of hope, but it died as he thought of everything that happened to his already fractured state of mind. If it was the signal, it could piggyback to her mind.

"Can't do that to her. I'm not sure if my problems are coming from the Marker again. The less people that deal with that insanity, the better it is for everyone." The girl nodded, and walked off to stalk Tsukune. Isaac proceeded into the Faculty dorms.

"Isaac?" Shizuka poked her head out of her room almost as if she was trying to hide.

"Hey."

"Could you come in here? The suit is a bit snug in a few places." He remembered the various lines she had used on a daily basis to entice him into sweating out of an hour or two, and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Of course." The Nekomusume stood in the middle of the room tugging at the material over her assets, and Isaac laughed at the aggravated look on the woman's face.

"The material is self-repairing; the only way to adjust it is to add material to the areas with an improper fit." He disengaged Shizuka's RIG, with a quick squeak from the woman from the pain. She quickly stripped herself of the suit, and Isaac noticed something odd.

"Actually wearing a bra?" His face was covered with a sly grin.

"Well…." She sheepishly shrugged. He recalibrated the RIG, and took the suit from her.

"I'll quickly adjust it. It needs to work properly." The engineer fidgeted with fingers of the suit.

"Did you try the claws, or did the snugness distract you?" She turned her head at the mention of claws.

"Kinetic engines that I had used to make hammers and chainsaws." He activated the claws, and they began to glow brightly.

"They'll cut through almost anything, if they are working right."

"If?" Isaac shrugged, and began walking towards his room.

"I'm going to change; See you in Newspaper! Meow!" Her cheery demeanor always had a way of brightening Isaac's day.

"Will do." The survivor quickly entered his room, and began inputting new measurements for the upper torso of the suit. As the suit was being modified by the bench, he checked every part of his cutter.

"Perfect, as usual." A knock was heard, and he had a feeling it was a student.

"Come in!" The door opened and closed, and footsteps were heard. Familiar boot steps were heard, but that disturbed him greatly. Those were his steps coming from the hall, he faced the hall, but the steps stopped in front of him. No one was seen, and Isaac continued to look around. A chill ran up his spine as a familiar scratching sounded from the vents, and rapid thumping of his heart began to overload his senses. Shadows encroached on his sight, and tendrils of the darkness pulled at him. Survival pulled him from the dark again, and he looked around as the apparitions gave way.

"Fuck." He stormed out of the room, and trudged outside. Every person he passed on his way was given a cursory glance as his paranoia continued to mount, and he finally made it to the exterior of the building. Every breath he took lessened his paranoia, but a familiar argument reached his ears.

"Are you kidding me?" He turned the corner towards the gymnasium, and saw Tsukune's harem fighting over him again. Isaac immediately noticed something odd; a boy of Chinese decent was fighting the girls over Tsukune.

"What the hell's going on here?" All the students, including the stranger, froze in place.

"This guy is trying to steal Tsukune-kun from us!"

"He's trying to have Tsukune become part of his family!"

"He wants to marry him!" The boy sputtered at the last comment, and he gave the girls incredulous looks.

"No I do not." He looked at the faculty member. "I want have him join my family to fight Fairy Tale." The girls laughed at him.

"Plus, if Tsukune joins my family, polygamy is allowed." All resistance from the harem faltered, and hopeful gleams in their eyes turned towards the ghoul.

"Tsukune," The mortified ghoul looked at his teacher. "Even if you don't want to join, at least consider the offer. If you've already began fighting Fairy Tale, what's the issue with getting more help? Now, I have to go deal with my sanity." Worry passed over several of the girls' faces, and Isaac smiled.

"Nothing I haven't handled before." Uneasiness filled him as he walked away, and he didn't know why this was happening to him. He had gone months now without any indication to any lingering insanity, but fear slowly encroached on him.

(What if they are back? The visions would make sense, considering that shard is in my chest hasn't bothered me.) He continued to walk through the dead forest. (The Moons can't be messing with me; I'm in another damn universe!) A snapping of branches put him in the present, and a familiar figure moved into his path.

"Hey Clarke." The ex-student Saizou was in his natural form, but he was injured to the point of near-death.

"Komiya. Looks like somebody kicked your ass again." The monster weakly chuckled, but cracked his knuckles.

"It isn't anything, and plus, you happen to be alone. I'll love killing you, and maybe I'll visit Ms. Nekonomei." Saizou licked his chops. "I wonder how she ta-." A near-roar from Isaac stopped the monster's talk, and a tree slammed into Saizou's chest. The already-weakened monster collapsed, and no sooner had he done so, Isaac began shooting through his limbs. Screams echoed through the forest, and Isaac smiled as the blood and viscera began to pool around the dismembered person. Weakly, Saizou began pleading for his life, but Isaac began to chuckle as he walked to the near-corpse's head.

"You can threaten me all you please, but when you threaten my loved ones." Isaac took a deep breath, not faltering on the smile. "I become very unpleasant." Isaac raised his boot, and crushed Saizou's skull underneath. Isaac began stomping on every piece of flesh he could put under his boot, and all his frustration was taken out of the corpse.

"Isaac!?" He turned to see the Newspaper club assembled, but his heart sank as he saw Shizuka. Genuine fear was evident, and Isaac saw what he had done after he had lost it. Chunks lay yards away from the torso, but what bothered him the most was the state of his suit. What was once brown was now a dark crimson as blood and chunks had coated him. In shame, he walked off ignoring any plea from the group to have him stop. He wasn't shameful for killing, but getting caught in that state of mind is what did it. No, getting caught by Shizuka in that state of mind was the reason. He couldn't believe he let himself get out of control like that. A sudden hand on his shoulder spiked his adrenaline, but the voice accompanying the hand brought the shame back in full force.

"Isaac." The survivor didn't turn to the Nekomusume.

"I'm sure you did it for the right reason?" It was a question he could easily answer, but what worried him was if she truly feared him.

"He was going to kill me."

"He's been trying for a while, but what was different this time?" He sighed, and looked up at the blue sky.

"He was threatening to… do things to you." They stood in silence, until someone spoke.

"Mr. Clarke!" Both faculty members turned to see the Headmaster standing by a tree. His eyes had a strange glow to them, compared to the usual glow.

"Don't worry about the body. It's already on its way to the crematorium." The hooded man disappeared without any warning, and left Isaac and Shizuka to their devices.

"I'm going to the lake." He shook himself to try to rid himself of the gore that coated him.

"I'll go with." Isaac could hear the suggestiveness in her voice, and couldn't help but laugh.

"I just kill someone, covered in their blood and guts, and you want to join me at the lake?"

"Well… You were defending me… and I took some catnip earlier."

"I'm cleaning myself first." They began to walk towards the body of water.

"Did you expect me to be that intoxicated? I'm high, not stupid. Meow."

-2 days later-

"_**Audio log 21. After I killed Saizou, I've been lacking in any visions, hallucinations, or just random points of paranoia. Guess all I needed was something to vent."**_A certain Succubus spoke up, asking why he doesn't vent with Shizuka in a suggestive manner. A thud was heard, and Isaac continued.

"_**I can't believe that girl hasn't learned that commenting that way will only end with her unconscious or scratched all to hell. I guess to answer her question; I don't think venting on anybody I love will end well for anyone. I guess survival is how I vent, or is it killing that allows me to vent? When I got pissed during outbreaks, I always threw in a few extra stomps on already dead Necromorphs. Side note; I realized that my suit seems to be overcharged constantly. Ripping a tree out of the ground isn't normal for my Kinesis module. I bet the Shard has something to do with it."**_Shutting the log down, he contemplated his sanity predicament. Was it the need to survive that constantly drew him, or was it the sheer killing? Did ending life allow him to appreciate his more?

"Fuck…FUCK!" He slammed his fists onto his desk, waking up the blue-haired girl. She clambered out of the room, nursing the welt caused by the launched chair. Isaac ignored her though; He too busy sorting his own sense of morality which occupied his mind. It had become too natural to kill for him, and his mind deemed it as normal to kill for survival.

"_The urge of survival has such an intoxicating allure_." Isaac didn't bother looking around as he recalled the voice of Danik. He hated the man, but the words rang true. He had never said it though, which bothered Isaac even more. Every sane thought that met him told him to relax, but he wasn't necessarily the sanest man in the world.

"Isaac?" He looked up to see Shizuka poking her head in.

"Hey." Isaac mulled over his revelation.

"Shizuka? Could I ask you something?" They made eye contact, and the woman entered the room.

"Of course."

"Are you scared of me?" The reply was instantaneous from the woman.

"No." Her voice was full of unusual determination, and every fiber of his being believed her.

"You're too hard on yourself," Shizuka walked over to his desk. "You need to relax. Plus, killing a man in my defense is extremely romantic. Meow." He was going to laugh, but then the woman tackled him to the ground.

He relaxed as they lay there a bit awkwardly. Her perfume was intoxicating to him, distinctly smelling of wildflowers. She smelled the iron odor of blood on him, but it was mingled with something that she couldn't place her finger on. They embodied the phrase: "Opposites attract".

"I'm not sure we should get into anything right here, we could be found. And, if past times are any indication, we aren't exactly quiet." Shizuka ignored his suggestion, and began grinding on him.

(Well… Shit.)

**Shit goes down in the next chapter.**

**Might as well respond to reviewers.**

**To reviewer KO; Fast in the sense that it's unbelievable? **

**To all Lemon requesters: Write how you'd think it would go. I'll write the story, and you guys can write the Lemon. Plus, my story is lonely. You know, being the only Dead Space and Rosario+Vampire crossover.**


	6. Apology

Hey everyone, I've returned from my trip to the zone of no computers. I'm sorry if my story is lacking. Thanks for all those that were patient, and I'm sorry for all that couldn't wait. I understand, but now: BACK TO THE STORY!

All intellectual property such as characters, places, or objects are property of their respective owners. I'm just a damn B.O.W. trying to type a story.

Classes were done for the next few weeks, and Isaac was bored out of his mind. No amount of tinkering, maintenance, or target practice could fix that. He looked around the empty classroom, and felt a small void in him. Teaching had become a very large part of him, but this void wasn't because of that. He missed the zaniness of Newspaper Club. They were always in some sort of trouble, but they kept up their spirits in spite of it. Unlike them, his spirit had failed during the outbreaks. His only saving grace was the need to stop the outbreak.

(Or save Ellie.) The engineer shook his head, unsure of why that came up. He hadn't thought of her for months, especially since Shizuka and him had started their relationship. Thinking of Shizuka, he had no clue where the Nekomusume was. Isaac reasoned she had gone to the Human world to get her favorite fish, which Isaac didn't share in her enthusiasm for. At the though of food, Isaac felt his stomach rumble. The survivor stood, and began to make his way to the faculty lounge. It was odd for him, not seeing anyone walking these halls. Yet again, the even steps he took echoed down the hallway, drawing out unpleasant memories of the Sprawl.

(_He let the Necromorphs in, and they slaughtered the soldiers as if they were cattle. Blood was all that remained in the entrance to the Marker labs, no inkling of flesh left in the aftermath. The wary engineer shook his head as an empty helmet lay mere feet from him. They knew what they were doing here was the root of this problem, but they still fought against him. If they wouldn't help, they'd die. Isaac quietly pondered how he had survived so long against the soldiers and Necromorphs. It was a clear insult against the soldiers, but they lacked the ingenuity to survive. They were trained for combat, but fighting Necromorphs isn't their forte. A familiar groan met his ears as he entered the next room, and he drew his faithful cutter. His vision began to become orange and gritty, and his skull began to ache. He fought against the pain in his skull, continuing into the heart of the swarm.)_

The sound of glass shattering broke his daydream, and his cutter was already being aimed in the direction the noise emanated from.

(Old habits die hard.) He heard somebody cursing as he rounded a corner, unsure of who was still here.

"Nyah, damn boxes..." He holstered the tool, and chuckled as he spotted Shizuka picking up shards of glass.

"You okay?" She looked at him, and gave a warm smile.

"Fine, just lost my grip."

"Should I put tethers on your suit's gloves, so you don't drop anything?" The Nekomusume picked up the box again, but Isaac lifted it out of her hands.

"I got it." The woman nodded, and motioned for him to follow.

"So, what do we have planned?"

"Eh, I was sorta hoping we'd go to the market."

"When?" Both teachers rounded the corner to the Newspaper Club room, still spotting no one on their route.

"Today, I called the bus driver already."

"How long do you want to stay in the Human world?" Shizuka shrugged her shoulders in response. The door to the Club room was unlocked, and both teachers entered.

"A week or two?"

"I don't see the harm in staying that long." Isaac placed the box onto the desk.

"I'm going to pack, call if you need me." The engineer left to his own devices as Shizuka hummed a response.

-1 hour later-

Currently, Shizuka and Isaac stood at the bus stop. The Nekomusume was currently talking about the various spas that she had visited in past trips, and Isaac listened as best he could. A trip to the spa sounded pretty good considering his state. Soon enough, the rumble of a combustion engine could be heard over their talking.

"Finally." With a small screech, the bus stopped in front of them.

"Hope you are ready." Both teachers looked over the driver, and Isaac got the same impression as the Headmaster from this guy.

"For what, driver?" Isaac didn't trust this man, just like he didn't trust the Headmaster. Both teachers quickly boarded the bus, and it began the trip through the dimensional tunnel. The drive was quiet, seeing as both teachers were pondering what the driver could mean by his question. Although, Isaac did stare at the tunnel.

"Just like Shockspace, but more colors." Soon enough, the vehicle exited the tunnel. The sky was blue, along with the water. Isaac really appreciated that, among other small things.

"You two enjoy your time." Isaac jumped off the bus, taking in the sights of 21st century Japan.

"Let's go to the market!"

"Lead on." Isaac still hadn't had any food

"Let's go." Their walk was pleasant to say the least. Normal sounds of birds chirping, cars going by, and people interacting did wonders for Isaac's paranoia. It also helped that Isaac actually got something to eat that wasn't Japanese in origin. He hadn't had a burger in so long, and it had to be one of his favorites from back on the lunar colony.

-4 weeks later-

The Newspaper Club was gone, or more specifically, the students. Isaac and Shizuka currently sat in the lounge, absently drinking from half-filled cups of coffee. Bored was their mindset, as their other students were calling in sick. The teachers in general were unable to work, so they went to their rooms.

"Where are the students again, meow?"

"China. It's been 2 weeks apparently." The coffee had gone cold in both mugs, and they poured out the coffee. Isaac put up the cup, and opened the door to the hallway. No sooner had he done it, a blood curling scream reached his ears. This was one day he was glad to wear his RIG, seeing how he sprinted towards the scream fully prepared. The door to Shop class lay open, and students had already gathered around the door. Many of the students were whispering something about a body.

"MOVE!" Students cleared the way, seeing the armored Clarke with his cutter drawn. Isaac nearly faltered as he saw what caused the scream. Shizuka followed after him.

"Make us whole? What does that mean?" Those three simple words, the very same ones that were etched into the darkest nooks of his mind. As the last times he's seen it, a body lay underneath it. The head was wrapped with a white cloth, the memories were nauseating now. In the forehead, a screwdriver was lodged.

"Not again..." Isaac leaned against the wall, a familiar throb pulsed back to life behind his right eye.

"Well...Shit." Isaac stumbled out of the room, seeing no students in the hallway now. He looked around himself, hoping to spot someone.

"Shizuka!" No response was given from the woman. A groan met Isaac's ears, and then words followed.

"_**Isaac**_." That voice.

"Ellie."

"_**Betrayal? You're no better then Norton, at least he was trying to protect me!**_"

"Won't work, won't work, won't work, won't work, won't work." He absently repeated the words, still looking for the Nekomusume.

"_**WON'T WORK?**_" Suddenly, the air was knocked out of him. A light hand pushed his chin up, bringing his vision up along with it.

"Isaac." There she was, hetero-chromatic eyes and all. The woman known as Ellie, or rather, a hallucination of her stood in front of him. She looked as beautiful as ever to Isaac, but he knew that it was fake.

"Why? I was there for you..."

"You left." Isaac stepped away from the figure, seeing how the vision acted just like Ellie would. It reached out to him, pain evident in its eyes.

"Isaac."

"FUCK YOU!" He swung, but to his horror, it connected. Ellie fell backwards with a gash on her forehead, and a pleading look was on her face.

"Stop, Isaac!" That wasn't Ellie's voice, but one that Isaac knew just as well.

"Shizuka?" He blinked, and sure enough, he saw Shizuka. She was standing in the class room, and confusion was scrawled onto her face. That was when the shit hit the fan. An inhuman scream rang out as a spray of crimson splashed onto Isaac. Old habits and not-so-fond memories allowed him to get his aim trained on what had to be a slasher. The familiar form had torn 3 students to bits, and others had run away. He removed the legs first, dropping it to the floor. Next to go was the bladed arms.

"RUN!" The Nekomusume didn't hesitate as she began to run towards her room. She hadn't worn her RIG, unfortunately. Isaac quickly followed suite, dismembering his past nightmares as he went. No sooner than Shizuka entering her room, Isaac felt a rumble. It quickly built into an earthquake, with fissures growing through the building. A hated groan rang out, and Isaac found himself tumbling out of the fissure in the wall. Falling three stories isn't what Isaac hoped for, but that is just what happened to him.

"_HELLO, MR. CLARKE!" _The building crumpled as a Hive-Mind broke through. Isaac's thoughts snapped to Shizuka, because her room was destroyed. Rage encompassed his mind, and a familiar form appeared on top of the behemoth. The once white cloak was bloodstained, and the glowing eyes were orange.

"_JOIN US! THE STUDENTS ARE, THE TEACHERS ARE, AND YOU WILL TOO!" _Isaac began firing at the sacs in the chest cavity, paying no mind to the corrupted Dark Lord. Pop after pop, the tumors were explosively removed.

"Clarke." The momentary pause that was given in response was enough to cause Isaac to be launched against a tree. His vision swam, his lungs burnt, every muscle in his body ached, but he had been dealt worse wounds. A med-pack was used, bringing his consciousness back along with his energy. The voice that stunned him belonged to the dead Komiya, but his vision suggested otherwise. Before him was the orcish Saizou, along with a network of necrotic tissue.

"I've waited so long for this. After I eat you, I'm gonna have some fun with Nekonomei." Isaac knew well enough that Necromorphs were hive-mind oriented, but something was off with both Saizou and the Headmaster. They still had something in them, something living. The engineer had barely any time to react as a hammer fist descended on him, but he dodged nonetheless.

"Don't make this hard, I like my m-." A plasma arc disconnected the vocal cords of the orc, and only a gurgling could be heard. Isaac continued firing, a focused rage directed through the tool that he wielded. In the back of his mind, he wondered why the Hive-Mind wasn't attacking. Countless arcs and reloads later, Saizou was little more than a bloody pile of meat. The rage subsided, but his fight wasn't over. He turned his attention to the massive creature, only to see a beheaded Dark Lord. His confusion lasted only seconds, until he was tackled to the ground.

"ISAAC!" It was Shizuka, and her right hand was covered in blood that he assumed to belong to the beheaded man. She was crying into his chest, unable to believe she'd killed someone. She expected to be hugged, not thrown off of him. Isaac had seen what was going to happen, and he wouldn't let Shizuka get hurt. The Hive-Mind had begun to berserk, and attempted to eat them both. Though it only got one. It was a sickening crunch as the creature slammed it's head into the ground, engulfing the engineer entirely.

-Shizuka-

The creature had eaten Isaac. She didn't know what to do, how to kill it, or if she should run. The Nekomusume scrambled to her feet, and ran towards the forest. She swiped at branches and creatures alike, blindly hoping for someone to come along. The crushing of trees had followed her every step, and she was rapidly approaching the limit of the dome that covered the school.

"No, no, no ,no , no, no." Like a bird against a window, the woman slammed into the field. Her vision swam, and she could faintly make out a fleshy tendril connected to the behemoth that ate Isaac. The creature had stopped, and begun to shake itself violently. She crinkled her nose, squinted, and turned her head as the thing slammed itself into the ground. A bile-like fluid began flowing from its maw, and it stopped moving.

"What happened?" Shakily, she stood. The whole forest had gone silent, including any inhuman roars that had permeated the air. Tentative steps were taken towards the creature, but still no reaction besides the ever-increasing sludge pile beneath its maw. A sloshing came from the creature's pit of a mouth, and a corpse fell out.

**2nd to last chapter done, I apologize if it sucks. This (hopefully) isn't the end, but as to why I say that.**

**I'm putting up a survey, two options, one outcome. They are:**

**Continue into the Borderlands.**

**End it.**

**When I get a consensus, I'll put up the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 6

**The end has come for this story, my friends. I'm sorry if I couldn't make this a better story, I've neglected to inform you guys of why my writing is shitty. Besides school, I hadn't taken up writing till my sophomore year. This is currently my senior year, and I've improved nominally. Plus, I have a hard time being creative. Although, I do have one crossover that has been typed, but not with a certain plot bunny that I thought of while running.**

**ENOUGH! I'm sure you're all here to read the end, and dammit, I will try to make it memorable.**

The corpse made a sickening snap as it made contact with the desecrated soil. Bile slowly leaked on the cadaver, but Shizuka could only stand in place. Her mind was racing, trying to make sense of what just happened to Isaac. She found herself walking towards the corpse; morbid curiosity dragging her along. Maybe it wasn't Isaac after all, but that thought was shot down. Next to its hand, laid the Plasma cutter.

"Isaac." She hobbled over, but not from physical pain. The emotional strain was hindering her, wanting her to leave the corpse be. Hoping that by some miracle, that it wasn't Isaac lying in bile.

"Yeah?" Sloshing again, but a familiar blue strips were seen in the cavernous maw. Shizuka was awestruck, and only gawked for a moment.

-Isaac-

Just like in the Nexus, the innards were simple to take care of. Although, he hadn't expected to be hit over the head by a hefty stone as the contents were being evacuated out of the creature's throat. Disoriented, he clung to a useless tooth rooted in the creature's esophagus as the foul liquid rushed by. Isaac had been holding his cutter, his life might as well count on it. It would have remained in his hand, if not for the corpse slamming into his side. Both cutter and corpse exited the creature.

"Shit." The stream of bile had faltered, but Isaac's limbs felt like lead. The Engineer released his hold on the tooth, and shakily stood to begin making his way back to Shizuka. His eyes snapped to attention, and he began to jog. Isaac didn't know if he had killed it in time, and the woman could be crushed for all he knew. He couldn't keep the pace as his body screamed to stop, so he slowed to a brisk walk.

"Not much farther." His words became whispers as they exited. He could see light now, but the more intriguing fact was that he heard a voice he feared he'd never hear again.

"Isaac." He could see her hobbling closer to the opening, but she was looking at a corpse with his cutter near its hand.

"Yeah?" The woman snapped her attention to the man, and gawked at him. Isaac disengaged his helmet, and hopped down the side of the Necromorph's mouth. No sooner than he had, the Engineer was pinned against the creature. The Nekomusume slammed her lips against his. Isaac's mind drew a blank, so he didn't dare break off the contact. His nostrils had been assaulted with the odor of death and puke for too long, but her wildflower scent made it bearable.

"What the hell?" Both survivors broke off the kiss, and looked to where the voice had came from. Standing flabbergasted, the students of the Newspaper club were looking about. Isaac noticed a lacking of a pink-haired vampire.

"Over here!" The students snapped their heads to the teachers, and all quickly ran over, avoiding the chunks of gore dispersed about. Both Isaac and Shizuka stood apart, expecting some form of greeting. Mizore latched onto Isaac, while Kurumu nearly tackled Shizuka. They hadn't expected to come back to this horror-show.

"Are these Necromorphs?" Isaac looked at Tsukune, and instantly noticed something different about him. Whether it was how he held himself, or how he looked in general, something changed.

"Where's Moka?"

"Kidnapped." All of the students had a look of utter defeat on their faces.

"Fairy Tale?" The ghoul nodded, he had taken it the hardest. The Engineer knew his work wasn't done, and he already replaced the battery for his cutter.

"When do we go?"

**-Next day-**

Isaac shifted the bag on his back, wary of its contents. Everyone ,except Isaac and Shizuka, stood in the uniform of Fairy Tale operatives. All the students' faces were determined, some eager for the fight to come.

"How long till we actually leave?" Gin shifted to his other foot, impatiently tapping his shoe against the tile.

"An hour. It'll take us about twice that to get to the base." Solemnly, Isaac pulled Shizuka into an embrace. Utter finality echoed through his core, and he began to slowly rub her back.

"We'll be okay." The two teachers stood apart from the group, silently enjoying a final moment before the chaos.

"Isaac." The cat-eyed woman looked at Isaac. Unfortunately, he already knew what she was going to say. He gave her a smile, hoping to dissuade her thoughts. Shizuka smiled back, a bit of her morale bolstered. It couldn't shake his feeling of certainty concerning his own doom, but it wasn't the first time he had felt this. First after destroying the Marker on Titan station, and when he was falling to Tau Volantis. Isaac had been proven wrong both times. An inkling of hope slivered in.

"Isaac?" This time it was Kurumu who spoke.

"I need to talk to you." With a quick kiss on Shizuka's forehead, he broke the embrace. Kurumu was standing out of the way of the others.

"I know what you're planning." The Engineer felt his heart leap into his throat.

**-3 hours later- **

Each person taking part in the fight stood at the precipice of life and death. En route, they had picked teams for separate infiltration. Isaac, Shizuka, Kurumu, Mizore, and others that Isaac hadn't talked to, were taking the catacombs. He had laughed when he was told that, seeing as how he always ended up in compact areas.

"Ready?" All nodded in unison, and the building infiltration team sped off. Isaac activated his locator, bringing a blue line to deem right as their direction.

"Let's go." The group followed after the Engineer, but it had remained quiet as they traveled through. As dark and dank as it was, Isaac knew something wasn't right.

"Isaac." The communicator flashed into existence as Tsukune called him.

"Yeah?" Vomiting was heard in the background.

"We found the members of Fairy Tail d-"

"Dead. By suicide, wrapped their heads in white cloth."

"How'd you know?" In the middle of the room was one of the last things he had hoped to see. A Marker, and chained to it, was Moka. She was unconscious by how she was slumped.

"Mizore, Kurumu, grab her. Get out of the caverns." Isaac continued to examine the room, asking himself if this is all that this would be. No sooner had the vampire been freed, a tremendous rumbling hit them. The ground began to shift, and tendrils began to appear from all around. If not for his penchant to watch the exit, He would've never seen the tendril beginning to seal up the door.

"Shit." Without a word, Isaac overcharged his Kinesis module. He had modified the projector in case he'd been jumped by something, so he could launch it off. Now, it was going to be used to save the others. Luckily for him, the others had stayed near the entrance of the cavern. He aimed his hand at his companions, drawing confused looks from the others.

"Sorry." He felt the backlash of the dispersal, and saw all of them fly backwards. Shizuka had stood almost immediately. Grabbing his cutter, he tossed the tool to the Nekomusume. Next, the Engineer released the bag from his shoulders, and pulled out a large cylinder.

"ISAAC!' With a squelch, the cavern entrance was blocked.

-Shizuka-

As soon as the tendril had blocked her path, she began to run towards the tunnel entrance. Her feet were carrying her faster than most would have thought, and light began to be seen from the end. The communicator turned on, allowing Tsukune to speak.

"I can't get a hold of Isaac!" The woman continued to run, out of the cave, and to the buildings set on the flying fortress. The other team was waiting outside, worry scrawled on everyone's face. She blew past them, hoping to find anyway underground. The ground shook, but something was off about this one. It lasted a moment, and weightlessness overtook the woman. She was falling.

-Isaac-

Of all the things that could happen, he had to drop the cylinder. A moment later, and all of this would be over. His thought was broken by a tentacle slapping him across the cavern. The air in his lungs disappeared, and he felt ribs breaking.

_THIS IS ALL THAT YOU HAVE? _Isaac didn't recognize this voice, but he also had pain to focus on.

This time Isaac avoided another tendril attempting to squash him. The cylinder lay across the room, and he had stupidly given Shizuka his cutter. He ran, blowing past other appendages of whatever he was on.

_HOW DIDN'T YOU SEE THAT YOU WERE DOOMING THESE CREATURES? _Disfigured forms began popping up in front of him, but they could only scratch at the man as he ignored their existence. His only care was to get the cylinder. He was mere feet away when a human form showed up. The man was clad in black, with slick-backed hair to match.

"You should give up, it'll make this quick." He cared not, and he shot stasis at the man. The person dodged it, giving Isaac a clear view of the cylinder. A Kinesis tether was shot, and the cylinder ended up in Isaac's hands.

"Ditto." He hit the trigger on the side of the cylinder.

-Tsukune-

Cradling an unconscious Moka, he sat near the lake where he first met Isaac. Maybe the Engineer was still alive, although whatever caused the base to collapse was probably caused by Isaac. A cough alerted the Ghoul that the vampire woke. Still out of it, she looked around.

"Hi." She had been unconscious, but she knew a lot was wrong. They would've stayed there in uncomfortable silence if not for a thunk to their right. A few yards away sat Shizuka. Tears were streaming down her usually cheerful face, and her hair was matted with grime from the lake. The onyx colored suit was dinged and gore covered. They didn't need any more clues to get that the Engineer wasn't there.

"Why?" Her voice cracked, choking on the tears and mucus that had built up. Both Ghoul and Vampire noted that of everything she had with her, or on her, only one thing remained clean. Eerily, it was Isaac's cutter. No damage be fell it, and no crud marred its otherwise pristine form.

**FINISHED.**

**I'm sorry if this is pathetic, I'm sorry it couldn't be longer, and I'm sorry this story was as mediocre as it was. I'll make my next one better, I promise.**

**Question if anyone cares: What was the cylinder?**


End file.
